Good Times
by Xx Kagome-chan xX
Summary: It's just a ficcy on the group that are gathered together after the Yubel situation. So we're going to say this is just a brief comedy relief before season 4.


**Good Times**

**A/N: **_I'm new. First ficcy. Hope I don't make too many mistakes. Though of course I welcome all criticism. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own a thing. But I really wish I owned Edo/Aster or Ryo/Zane or Johan/Jesse or Jun/Chazz _

**Warnings: **_None really. Just my attempt at a crackficcy. OOC_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Thirteen months after the Yubel incident the gang were assembled at the Slifer Dorm for a reunion. Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Tyranno, Bastion, Atticus, Aster, Zane and Jesse were gathered to talk about their good times.

Two Hours After

All of them were unsure of what to say. Starting a conversation wouldn't be as easy as it were before all of these incidents. Along with the fact that they've kind of grown apart. The group became very depressed which went well with their silence. Atticus decided the one way to break the silence was to break out with his secret weapon. He wore a grin as he poured everyone's glass with some sort of gold bubbling stuff as Jaden would say. Within a few more hours most of the gang became so completely drunk.

Tyranno found himself on top of the dorm screaming from the top of his lungs and beating his chest like Tarzan. Bastion tooks sips and wrote down some things about the bubbly stuff. Jaden and Chazz were fighting over which one of them was more drunk. Atticus kept pouring more wine into everyones glass. Syrus appeared to be doing some type of singing and dancing. Jesse was talking to a tree which he thought was Ruby. Aster looked at the madness, but kept drinking the wine and reading a magazine. Zane stared at everyone's strange behavior, seeing as he was the only one not drunk, or consuming anything.

Chazz challenged Jaden to a new type of duel in which the two would find out which one of them could actually walk a straight line. This seemed to be the best way for them to battle one another in their current condition. Chazz made his first attempt, that proved to be useless as he fell on his face.

Jaden pointed and laughed, "Hahaha! Chazz, you're so out of it!! Sweet!! I win!!"

"No, you don't! You...damn...Stop!!! Stop freakin spinning, slacker!! You don't win...Not till you can...walk the line...This isn't like..." Chazz slurred.

Jaden finished his statement, "Dueling. But I'm still going to be a better!"

"Then, go ahead. Let's see..." Chazz stood up making his challenge, only to fall back down.

Jaden started walking a straight line. But his legs shifted from left to right, making not only him but Chazz even more dizzy than before. Finally Jaden fell over a chair, landing flat on his ass. Both of them laughing at the other one.

Zane walked over, crossing his arms and staring at Jaden and Chazz. Jaden and Chazz looked at him and then began laughing harder.

Chazz laughed, "Damn slacker!! Hahah...Now I got your freakin laughing disease...and Zane does have a big head..."

"I know...hahahaha!"

Zane's eyes shifted to evil mind behind the madness that was taking place. He glared at Atticus, and Atticus felt a chill up his spine. He realized as he looked up that Zane was looking at him with alot of anger. Atticus walked over to Zane with a happy smile.

"Is my Zane sneaking looks at me when I'm not looking?"

Atticus makes his cute faces at Zane, but Zane ignores all of the pitiful attempts that Atticus uses to make him lose his focus.

"What have you done? They're underaged. They don't even know what they're drinking accept for Aster." Zane said in a calm manner.

Atticus countered him with, "But sometimes when we're bored with the same things we got to go new things."

"What kind of logic is that?" Zane asked with an exhausted sigh.

Atticus pointed Zane away to the left. Zane studied him for a minute but he stared away at what appeared to be his brother. His attention went back to Atticus, but it went back at the little boy. It couldn't have been his little brother, that would've been kind of embarassing.

_What the Hell??? I thought he only did that in the shower._

Zane looked hard at the boy. Zane's facial expression became filled with anger and disappointment pointed at Atticus.

"Atticus you're dead to me."

Syrus's dancing and singing started getting a little out of hand. Rocking his body from side to side and pretending that his shoe was a microphone. Along with him thinking that the chair next to him was a lady he was singing to. Holding the chair close to him and putting it back down.

"Shake yur bom bum...Shaaa!!!!kkkkeee!!! Shake you bom...!!!!" Syrus sang horribly.

His voice stretching notes in a very high pitched volume and those moves making his voice seem to be normal.

Aster standing like a posed model, he seemed to have sadness written on his face. His focus into the magazine, with some wine at his side. But even he couldn't resist but to look at what Syrus was doing.

"Syrus go to Americal Idol!! And try to beat William Hung's singing." Aster insisted.

Jesse doing his own thing with a tree. Making eye contact with the tree, so that the tree a.ka. Ruby listened to his words. He sighed a few times, tilting his head down with the looks of disappointment.

"You know, I sometimes feel that you and I are connected. You're the best. You're way better than anything ever." Jesse spoke as he looked at the ground.

Jesse's body fell to the ground as he laid there. Just a few drinks and he was the first one to knock out from it. No one even noticed that he'd fallen to the ground.

Zane twitched as he took in more of the performance done by his brother. His anger faced Atticus whom he kept in a headlock as Chazz and Jaden continued laughing at Zane's head.

Chazz happily drunk spoke, "I love you Jaden. You're the bestest slacker ever..."

"Look at what you've done Atticus! Chazz actually likes Jaden. That's not supposed to happen."

"Would you two just shut up? And you two!" Aster shouted.

"What's up your ass? The King of the Jungle will come over there and beat your ass!! Don't make him mad." Tyranno questioned as he jumped down from the dorm.

"Nothing!!!"

Busy as a bee, Bastion seemed to be on something. The gestures he kept making showed that he was he doing something very important. On the tables he quickly drew zig-zags, pokemon and spongebob. The wine had gone to his head.

Bastion stated his logic, "You were fine awhile ago...I got it!! You were drinking the bubbly...wobbly...thing and you like totally like drank...like too much...and then you like totally...got..."

Chazz chuckled, "You sound like a freaking dumb girl!! Hahaha! If you weren't so far away I'd hit you. hahahaha"

"He's standing right beside you!!" Aster angrily stated.

Chazz's laughter got even louder. He tried getting up off the floor, so that he could reach out to grab Bastion's leg. Chazz fell on Jaden.

Atticus teased, "Does someone want a hug?"

Aster blushed slightly, he faced himself to another direction making a "Hmph" sound.

"We'd expect this from Bob and Joe..." Tyranno spoke.

The group looked at Tyranno who continued staring into the sky. Each one of them mumbling to one another of who these two people were.

Atticus with a puzzled look, questioned Tyranno, "Who are Bob and Joe?"

"Um...that guy next to chocolate hair boy and that boy who is strangling you..."

"hahahaha...Which one am I?" Chazz chuckled.

"You're all jackasses! Drunk or not drunk!!"

Bastion started to feel build up, something suddenly started coming upstream. He ran off without a word to find a bathroom.

Zane took one last look at Atticus, dropping him to the floor. His attention at Aster, the boy seeming to be very sad. Aster looked down, as he began blushing.

"See? That's what it is," Tyranno established.

"Oh My Gosh!! Like no way!!" Atticus added to the excitement sounding like a girl.

"Yup."

"Um...I really don't know." Atticus said with a sweat.

Tyranno whispered in Atticus's ear, "Come on Atticus. Can't you see it? Aster just realized he's gay."

Atticus with a shocked expression, looked at Aster, then Zane. His stare got caught in a staring contest with Jaden. His focus was gone for a second.

"I'm sorry Aster that you found out like this. It's okay that you're gay. I mean we don't mind you...," Atticus said.

Tyranno walked over to Syrus, taking his shoe away from him. He went to smack Atticus over his head with the shoe. Syrus started to sing "Unbreak My Heart" in a very dramatic way due to his shoe being taken from him.

"What the Hell? I'm not gay!! You idiot!"

Tyranno shook his head at Aster. He rested his hand on Aster's shoulder. Aster brushed Tyranno's hand off his shoulder, and he clenched his teeth along with his fist.

"I'm not gay!! What part of that don't you get?"

Chazz started up again, "You know it's probably true..I mean come on...you have all of the personalities girls tend to want in a gentleman. I mean if I were a girl I'd date you.."

Everyone became silent even Syrus's dramatic song came to an end. The DJ stopped playing background music.

Atticus made a low, "Dun Dun Dun." sound to help the tension.

Aster ignores Chazz's last statement. He acknowledges the fact that Chazz is drunk at the moment.

"What's wrong, Aster? Come on tell us." Jaden questioned with a puppy dog look.

_Sidenote: At this moment Zane couldn't be available to do the rest of the scene. He had to go attend to setting Atticus's room on fire. So um filling for him...be um...no one._

"He's gone.."Aster was cut off by Kenzan "See!! Aha!! "He"!!"

"Shut up!! My favorite pink shirt Mr. Winky is gone. Someone stole him." Aster finished.

Jaden with a solemn look, "I'm so sorry..Poor Mr. Winky."

Chazz, Atticus and Kenzan let out loud bursts of laughter at what Aster said. Aster gave them a glare but they continued laughing about it.

Jaden smiled at him. Aster let out a hysterical laughter, he started smiling again. The sadness was all gone because he had friends to share his problems with. Atticus took advantage of this moment, pouring more wine for everyone to drink. The group laughed as each one of them.

The next day someone would be in for a surprise to find their room on fire. Along with the group being very angry.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Please review with cherries on top Say whatever you want to say to me. I know I'm just a beginner but of course criticism will help me. The love will be used to keep me from falling off my roof. The criticism will be used to help me become a little more creative. The flames will be used to warm myself up during the cold weather.


End file.
